Seine Crossing
Seine Crossing is one of the nine multiplayer maps that comes with the standard edition of Battlefield 3. The map is set in downtown Paris, similar to Operation Metro , only this time it features the Seine River, which runs through the city. Description Seine Crossing has two sections of Paris split in the middle by the river Seine. Seine Crossing has a number of larger roads for vehicles to patrol, while infantry can sneak through tight alleyways and climb staircases to reach second or third levels inside buildings to reach a better tactical position – unless the enemy takes down the building facades. Explosives and tank shells can crumble building exteriors, capable of crushing anyone underneath. Because of the tight spaces, mortar users should also take care not to kill themselves with a poorly positioned tube. The residential area in "Operation Métro" has similarly fragile architecture. Conquest Deployments On small Conquest, the US forces spawn on the south bank of the river. Should the Russians hold all flags, they have clear sight of many of the infantry spawns and the tank spawn. On Conquest Large, US spawns two blocks further south, with more protection. The Russians deploy from the same elevated area near the Bank regardless of map size. Equipment Both teams have access to a main battle tank. On Conquest Large, both teams also have access to an armored ground transport. Flags Narrow Passage Conquest On smaller Conquest maps, this is the closest flag to the US deployment. US attackers must cross the Seine in order to take the flag. Defenders can make use of four sheltered areas (one leading to Back streets via an interior staircase). One of the apartment buildings (accessible from the same street) overlooks the area. Three long lanes provide limited vantage: the street leading up to the Russian deployment, the southern alley that can be covered from across the river, and the small passage leading to Market Avenue. Capturing this flag is both easy and challenging because enemy defenders can come from anywhere. Tanks can also roll through the road in front of the flag. Monument Square Conquest On Conquest small, this is the closest flag to the Russian deployment. A small passage links this area with the Russian deployment. Large piles of debris provide solid cover, along with some small container boxes. Many of the apartments have sight of this area. Market Avenue The actual location of the flag varies depending on map size: * Conquest small—on the corner intersection, between the two buildings * Conquest Large—closer to the main street and the bus wreck As with Narrow Passage, there are plenty of recesses where infantry have overhead cover. Back Streets On Conquest Large, this is the closest flag to the Russian deployment, located on the lower outside level. The same flag on Conquest small is on the upper outside level. This is one of two flags that cannot be captured by vehicles (the only one on Conquest small). Conex shipping containers on either level provide some cover. A tip for attacking from Narrow Passage is to flank around the left side, it takes longer than going through the much shorter route between the two flags but it saves you from being massacred by RPGs and gunfire, plus it could surprise the enemy and give you a big chance of capturing the flag. East Bridge Large This is the furthest flag from either deployment, and is tactically valuable as a "secondary" deployment. It also provides good view of the river to monitor crossings, and most positions that overlook the river itself. (Only the staircases opposite the "west" bridge, the low platforms nearby, and portions of the ferry wreck are hidden from view.) Portions of the street leading to the Russian deployment offer long lines of view. Canal Courtyard Large This is the other flag protected from vehicle capture, although the three openings allow long range attackers to peek inside. Garden Alleyway Large On Conquest Large, this is the flag closest to the US deployment, and roughly mirrors the layout of Narrow Passage. Conquest tactics *Taking D first instead of rushing for C (like most people do) is easy to do and than you can go straight to capturing B as well with aid from your tank, the 2 main flags that have all the action are C and A so if you capture these protect them at all costs. Setting up mines on the roads to take down tanks is helpful and claymores are especially good because of the clustered environment and all the houses, Check the buildings for camping snipers and support players, B provided minimal action so its easy to take. D flag provides lots of cover with all the rubble around. If you are an engineer or assault with a grenade launcher fire them up into the buildings and rubble will fall down killing anyone below (even you so be careful). Rush Equipment Throughout the battle, the US has access to an LAV-25. It can be used to great effect against Objective A at most stages, except the third where it can get closer to Objective B. It can be used to great effect using APFSDS rounds to drop rubble from the tall buildings on enemies below, especially around the first and third stages. Stage 1 Objective A is very visible from the attacking side, and is easily taken with LAV support. Objective B is much more easily guarded, since it is accessible from only three passageways, two of which are closer to the Russian deployment. The inner area is thoroughly sealed against attacks from outside, save for mortars. A competent squad can flank from the eastern entrances if defenders are occupied with defending the 'easy' passage, the use of the IFV can provide significant assistance, but in doing this the LAV runs into danger of falling into enemy hands or being destroyed, Until the 1.04 patch (March 2012), mortars were effective at saturating objective B. With mortars now forbidden from deployment zones, mortar users must now be within range of building campers, or perhaps set down north of A if the defenders are ignoring the area. Stage 2 Objective A is on the west bridge, between a shipping container and a watchtower. Defenders often camp in the small area facing the front of the M-COM, but can be dislodged with mortar, LAV, or rocket fire from the east side. Objective B on the boat is often poorly defended, as attackers have good vantage from the riverside, and the objective is fairly distant. Ground sensors, claymores, and machine gunners are easily concealed inside the ferry. Attackers can make use of the north bank to attack either objective from the rear. Stage 3 Objective A is set inside a shipping container on the lower level of Back Streets. Objective B is inside a street-level room on the northern side of Monument Square. Like Conquest mode, both areas have plenty of surrounding apartment buildings, these can be used by both attackers and defenders. Defenders on the ground in the areas surrounding both the A and B M-COM are very vulnerable to rubble dislodged by RPG and LAV fire in these areas, making the buildings a common place for shelter. Stage 4 The final M-COM stations in Rush are placed inside a bank building, which is the largest indoor environment on this map and forces the attackers to slightly change tactics. Objective B is inside the bank. The main entrance is highly visible, and can be locked down by a decent IFV crew. Two side entrances offer flanking opportunities, although ledges above each give defenders the advantage. Trivia * As one of the small maps, players do not use parachutes when spawning on Radio Beacons. Also, the flight ceiling for MAVs is also very low, lower than the roofs of the buildings making MAV usage difficult at times. * This is one of the few maps that demonstrate the Vodnik's ability to travel on water, though the inability to return to street level limits the value of this feature. * The river hasn't been coded to destroy tanks that wander over the edge. Players are still forced out of the tank, but can occasionally re-enter and make use of the vehicle weapons against river crossers. * The russian deployment on conquest is the La bourse de commerce which strangely is also featured in the campaigns. * The map features a large amount of advertising signs for ingame brands in the bus stops and most noticeable in the streets near the La bourse de commerce building. These signs are a mock of real life clothing and accesories fashion brands like Chloé and Giorgio Armani. Gallery BF3 Seine Crossing Screen.png|Promo of Seine Crossing Battlefield 3 Panorama Seine Crossing.jpg|Panaramic view, showing the map environment. de:Seine Überquerung Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Maps